


Желание

by Dakira



Category: Devil May Cry, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Drabble, Drama, Family, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 16:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20138335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakira/pseuds/Dakira
Summary: Зеркала никогда не обманывали Неро (до этого дня).





	Желание

**Author's Note:**

> персонажи дмс в мире гп

В Выручай-комнате темно. Неро знает, что она больше, чем кажется; знает, что никогда не стоит полагаться только на зрение — так его учил отец. Однако сейчас Неро не уверен, что ему действительно хочется _видеть_.

Он стоит напротив высокого зеркала в вычурной оправе. Витые буквы складываются в непонятные слова, и Неро четко разбирает лишь последнее: Еиналеж.

_Желание?_

_Чье желание?_

В манящей зеркальной глубине Неро видит себя — юного, улыбчивого, одетого в парадную мантию с серебряной вышивкой, что своими узорами напоминает древесные лозы. Рядом стоит его отец — высокий, светловолосый, облаченный в аккуратную темную мантию с такой же серебряной вышивкой. Вергилий осторожно сжимает плечо сына и мягко улыбается.

О, Неро так редко видел эту спокойную расслабленную улыбку! Обычно Вергилий слишком занят многочисленными делами рода; он часто хмурится и крутит в руках палочку, что-то обдумывая. Неро не помнит, когда в последний раз они разговаривали о пустяках... когда разговаривали вообще о чем-либо.

— Папа...

Неро кусает губы и крепко сжимает кулаки. Он хочет отвернуться, забыть как страшный сон этот ласковый мирный образ, однако картинки счастливого будущего манят его, как обжигающий свет манит мотыльков. Неро почти сгорает — упущенное из пальцев счастье становится для него путеводным огнем. Да, это желание.

Его самое больше желание и самый страшный грех.


End file.
